Genealogy
by Atokibe
Summary: Harry discovers a mysterious girl named Kagome at 12 Grimmauld Place as he stares ot the Black Tapestry. Kagome can't help but speak her mind, and Harry can't help but be suspicious, angry, and confused.


**Genealogy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha. Voila, now I can't be sued or yada yada.

Harry Potter stared at the Black family tree. He had been dragged to 12 Grimmauld Place which was also the Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. Don't question him about either though. He only just recently arrived, and everything was still quite confusing. However, the Weasley's, Hermione, Sirius were currently staying there too, so he took comfort.

Harry was just observing the place when he saw something strange on the wall. He took a few steps closer to get a better look.

"So you found the Black family tree." Harry stiffened and whipped his body to see the intruder. The unfamiliar voice startled him. He would have brought his wand out, but he was told the home was under the Fidelius Charm, so he resisted to do so. "Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

As he thought; Harry definitely has never met this girl before. Maybe woman would be more accurate. Harry wasn't quite certain. She had long black hair, blue eyes, wore muggle clothing, but the most obvious trait was her foreign heritage; he could tell from both her appearance and her lingering accent that wasn't fully distinguishable, but it sounded Asian. She was definitely older than both him and the Weasley twins, though she was no where near old. At the very oldest twenty. "Who are you?"

When she giggled, Harry recognized how stupid he sounded. Her eyes sparkled in amusement, yet she stilled answered his innocent question. "Kagome Higurashi." Yup, definitely foreign. She walked to stand next to Harry, but she didn't start fawning over him because he was the boy-who-lived (Harry thought she was going to start bombarding him with questions). Kagome merely focused on the family tree. Tracing the branches painted on the wall. To Harry's surprise, Kagome appeared kind of sad. She wasn't sad for herself but for the Black's. "Such a cursed family. I wish things could have been better for them."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. She felt sorry for them. Sorry! "How could you pity them? They are evil," yelled Harry getting louder with every word. He was worked up.

Kagome stared at Harry with sharp eyes. He meant every word he said. She on the other hand couldn't agree. And another thing—she didn't pity the Black's. She truly felt sorry as if she could feel their pain. Either way, she wasn't going to let some _boy _criticize the Black's or her opinion. "Then what about Sirius!" She knew who the boy was and his relations; she wasn't an idiot.

"He's different," Harry was quick to defend his godfather. Anger boiled inside him. One wrong remark towards Sirius and he would hex her.

"Oh sorry. Of course he's good. He's your godfather," Kagome mocked a peeved Harry. Though she genuinely thought of Sirius was a good man, she was pushing her opinion through to Harry, and a hit towards a loved one was a good start.

Harry pointed his wand at Kagome. She remained still, yet no fear was present. "Take that back!"

Kagome took a step towards the wand. "If you are going to attack me, then do it. No? Then I will continue. What about Andromeda Tonks née Black? She married a muggleborn. Is she bad?" Harry began to falter. That was only one other exception, right? "Which makes Nymphadora Tonks related to the Black's. You cannot tell me that you believe Tonks to be evil." Harry gritted his teeth. "Not good enough? Then what about Alphard Black? He was the one to give Sirius gold after he was disowned. Still not enough? How about Cedrella Black who married Septimus _Weasley_? I'm sure you know Arthur Weasley. She was his mother. Your friend, Ronald's, grandmother."

Ron was related to the Black family? Harry lowered his wand to stare at the Black family tree. This girl who was at most five years older than him, knew names he had never even heard of. Yet as she named them, he found each of their respective names. Kagome was true to her words.

"However if Cedrella is _evil, _then so would the Crouch and Longbottom families." Neville too?

Harry needed to say something, and he did. He found something in common with each of those given names. Andromeda Black, Sirius Black, Cedrella Black, Alphard Black... "They're all blasted off!"

Kagome stared blankly at the green-eye boy. It was harder to convince him than she first thought. "True, but they are still a part of the Black family by blood. Would you like example of members still included? Well Narcissa loves her family dearly. Doesn't that mean something? And Regulus Black—"

Harry was offended that she would even mention Sirius' brother. Sirius had told him all about his family. His brother was no different. "His brother—"

Kagome was sick of his pleas. She would no let Harry offend Regulus. "Don't say anything mal of Regulus!" For once Harry was scared of the woman in front of him. "He was a great honorable man. You never even knew him!" Harry saw Regulus' date of death and doubted Kagome knew him either. "You never knew him, his motives, his personality, his _sacrifices_." Kagome calmed down. "I'm done with this foolishness. Believe what you want. However, if you must know, saying the Black family is evil, is calling yourself evil. The blood of the Black family runs in your veins. Dorea Black married Charlus Potter. If you check the tapestry, you will notice, Dorea was still considered family too."

Harry's eyes bulged. Him? He was related to the Black's. Searching the tapestry for the name Dorea, he found her. True as Kagome said, the Potter's were related to the Black's.

"You really don't know about bloodlines, do you? You should study up on genealogy." Seeing Harry's confused face Kagome explained, "Your ancestry."

"Sirius," cried Harry as his godfather entered.

Kagome clapped her hands as she saw the creature passing by the room. "Ah... Kreacher. It's been so long."

The old house-elf eyes widen as he noticed the fierce girl. "Lady Kagome." His voice trembled as if he was seeing a ghost of a friend.

"How about we go in another room and get caught up?" Harry was more than surprised to watch Kreacher respond in such a way, and more so when Kreacher was actually _nice _with the foreign.

"Who is she," Harry asked when she was out of sight. Sirius knew his godson wanted to know more than a mere name. He didn't know how to go around this subject. Not even all the members of the Order of the Phoenix knew. Only a select few. Himself included.

"Kagome Higurashi." Sirius began to play stupid.

"You know that's not what I meant Sirius. Why is everyone keeping secrets? How do you know she can be trusted?"

"I can't tell you Harry."

"But—"

"She is trusted. Dumbledore trusts her, and several others do too—myself included."

"But—"

"No buts Harry."

* * *

_This was originally only an idea for a scene in a whole story I was thinking a long time ago, but I never got around to writing it, so I just decided to write a scene because it was still nagging at me. So yes, I know there are a lot of hole, but that is only because this was originally a part of a whole._


End file.
